The present disclosure relates generally to equipment and operations utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for installation of lines in high temperature wellbore environments.
It is known to extend various types of lines (such as hydraulic, electrical and/or fiber optic lines) through packers in subterranean wells. However, the lines are typically rigidly attached to the packers and/or other components of a tubular string.
The packer attachments typically require splicing the lines, or at least making connections in the lines. In high temperature environments (such as steam injection completions, very deep wellbores, etc.), the tubular string will expand, and so a travel joint is generally used to absorb this expansion.
It will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of securing lines to tubular strings in high temperature wellbore environments. These improvements could include elimination of the need for a travel joint, elimination of the need for making splices and connections in the lines, and/or elimination of the need for a packer to restrict fluid flow through an annulus.